Inner Demons
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Two battlegrounds have been defined. While the younger Kaiba struggles with society, Yugi Mutou dares to make something with Seto Kaiba... Friendship. But, he and his friends must also accept that the rich life is not as it seems.
1. Aftermath Part 1

**Inner Demons**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Man, I sound like a broken record.

Note from the Desk of Ash Kaiba: Agh. Too many ideas and plenty of fics on hold. I hope that I can get some ideas for them soon. And I apologize that this chapter is a little confusing. And for not updating the ones that haven't been updated in over a year.

* * *

Chapter 1: Aftermath- Part 1

_**An Entry from the Diary of Mokuba Kaiba**_

Seto's falling apart. Dr. Mazaki increased his medication. He has to take it twice a day now, and it's a new prescription. She tried to comfort both me and Roland by saying it would take Seto a while to get used to the new regiment. But, the medicine has drawbacks. He's getting thinner. Ni-sama has not been eating as much any more. Plus, he zones out and is clueless on what happened in that time frame. But, that's not all.

He can't really go anywhere. Even if Roland and I are with him. Two days after the incident, I took Seto to the arcade. The parents there with their children attacked him. Seto didn't bother fighting them, and I know the reason why.

He was afraid that he would injure them.

Afterwards, he refused to step out of his room. Roland and I got him to walk around the house, which he does a lot. But, he refuses to go to school. Seto's depression continues to get worse. I try my best everyday to remind him that he should really graduate. Yet, I fail every time. Ni-sama… What do I need to do to get your attention? What if your 'friend' isn't the only one who can help you?

_**Tea Gardner's Journal Entry**_

It's been almost a week and a half since we got snowed in at school. Since then, it's been quiet. School opened up a couple days later. I remember all the other students complaining about it. But, in the back of the room, it seemed empty. At first, I thought **he** had business things to take care of. One day, two days, that is understandable. But, I spent a week of school watching Yugi's worried expression get worse.

Seto Kaiba hasn't been here. Why?

I can only think back to the last time I saw him. His eyes were wide with fright. Wait…Kaiba afraid? This is the guy that was willing to **bet** his life just to get Yugi to surrender the duel. Kaiba's never afraid.

Yet, there's so little we know.

Over the year that he was just a classmate and the several weeks that we've been actively involved with the guy, all I've learned is that he has a step father and step brother; both now reside in cyberspace. Kaiba has to be hoping that he doesn't have to deal with them again. And the Duel Tower was actually constructed out of the remains of the former Kaiba Corp. era. That's it. That's all…

_**Tristan Taylor's**_

Kaiba hasn't been here lately. For a couple of days, I say 'thank goodness' because then I don't have to listen to him insult Joey repeatedly. But, a week? I don't know what to think. All I can say is that a week is** too** long for **the Seto Kaiba** to miss. I wonder if he got himself abducted for once.

I suppose I can't hope. Kaiba is one to end the problem. And though I don't like his ego, the last snow storm makes me wonder… Why does Kaiba push us away?

_**Yugi Mutou's Journal**_

The school bell rang around its usual time of 8:00 AM. First hour starts normally with the usual teacher walking in. Yesterday, Nagasaki-sama checked everyone's desk. He stopped in the back left corner. I watch him lean and reach his arm in. The teacher pulled out one thing. A book with a blue cover peaks my curiosity. Nagasaki-sama pulled the cover open and began thumbing through it. I watch his face pale as he snaps it closed and continue his routine.

Today, he walks in and announces that he's doing role call. I listen to him call out names and the owners yelling "Here" in response. Again, however, when he called Kaiba's name, there was no grunt or snort to announce his presence. There was nothing and I can't help, but to get worried.

Something happened to him. Not in the present, but I think in that mysterious past of his. Kaiba and I still bicker back and forth about Duel Monsters. Plus, our, or his, rivalry still lives. But, as winter progressed closer, Kaiba puts more distance between my friends, myself, and him. The few times I manage to get close, I think I saw something unusual…for him. I think Kaiba was concerned about me.

And that's he's not coming to school has me worried.

Grandpa is worried as well. Ever since the snow in, Kaiba has been the top story on every news channel at every programmed hour. Mokuba hardly calls the shop or pops in for a visit either. I can only hope that they're both okay. Same with Grandpa. The younger brother is a good friend and I wish Kaiba could see that I could be his friend too.

Why can't you see that, Kaiba…?

_**Joey Wheeler's Journal**_

Rich bastard… Always on the news. Always the teacher's pet. Always gloating that he's richer than all of us. Damn prick deserves this kind of attention. Mr. "Take a look at my Ego" deserves to taken down a couple notches.

I don't care if he's not showing up at school. I can care less. He's no longer calling me a "mutt", "deadbeat Duelist", and who knows what he has in store. Kaiba's not here. It's more a vacation. An answer from the heavens that Kaiba has locked himself away from the world.

You must be ashamed, Kaiba. That you attacked Yugi and then play innocent just to get closer. I don't care what I said to you. I don't care what happened to you.

You think your past is bad. Mine's worse, "Moneybags." Much worse…

_**A Cry from the Journal of Seto Kaiba**_

What the hell is wrong with me? I've lost my fierce will to endure the media. But, they'll take me away eventually…

**Father**, does this mean I lost? Do I deserve to die as much as you did?

Wait, I'll linger here. At least here, I still have Mokuba and Roland. Agh, I need to get a hold of myself. Maybe I should talk Adam…

Yes, I'll talk to the only friend I have…

* * *

Again, sorry if it is confusing. But, I kind of wanted to get the Yugi Gang's first thoughts down. The next chapter will be up shortly. This is basically what happened before the end of Now They Know.


	2. Aftermath Part 2

**Inner Demons**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Man, I sound like a broken record.

Note from the Desk of Ash Kaiba: For those that don't own the Yu-gi-oh Volumes 1-7, this story will contain some spoilers. Volumes 1-7 are the stuff that was only aired in Japan and has been titled Season 00 by many fans (myself included). I will be doing references to both the manga and anime. Just a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 2: Aftermath- Part 2

The weather sure has been getting worse. Oh, silly me.

I'm Yugi Mutou. A normal high school student with a group of friends and one friend that is a spirit. Then again, what part of my life isn't normal? I always get involved with magic and spirits.

Now, that I have my **brief** intro done, back to what I was saying. I live in Domino City, Japan. Winter is always expected here. I mean the snow and ice. But, not in the amounts we have this year. Enough that we got snowed in at school and witnessed a side of Kaiba that we haven't seen before.

Since that day, he's physically dropped off the earth. I don't blame him. Gramps and I watch the news. And our moods turn sour as soon as the cast start talking about Kaiba should be in an asylum. My mom even gets concerned about a teen she never met. And Dad calls the house now and then. Yeah, Dad's not home much because he's a traveling salesman. Anyway, from what I overheard, Dad's not too pleased at the media for their comments. I guess he sells products from Kaiba Corp. as well.

At school, my friends and I haven't really talked much since then. I guess we all have Kaiba on our minds. In one way or another, Kaiba's helped me save the world on numerous occasions. He doesn't like magic that much. Over the several weeks of actually interacting with him, I've kept my rants about the topic to a minimum. Though, his brother, Mokuba, seems fascinated by the subject.

I think the teachers are getting a little worried about him as well. Like I wrote in the previous entry, our first our teacher paled at the sight of the book that was in Kaiba's desk. During lunch, I was hanging out with Tristan and Joey in the classroom. Joey, being himself, suggested that we take a peek at that book, which was returned to its **exact** position. I told him that we shouldn't. It's was Kaiba's personal item. And though he has the resources to find out everything about me, something tells me that he hasn't.

With any of us.

But, Joey continued and pulled it out. Its dark blue cover takes in the light from above. It appeared about five inches thick. When Tristan snickered, Joey opened it and started to flip through the pages.

"Man, Kaiba reads this in his spare time," Joey chuckled.

"Guys, we should really put it back!"

"Yug', you're willing to watch porn, but don't have the guts to see this book?"

Yup, I watch porn. And Joey helps me out by also tapping the shows to VCR for me. But, that was something **I** like to do in my leisure time. That book is how Kaiba prefers to spent his time…

I listen to Joey struggle with the words. No surprise. I didn't understand their meanings, but I feel that the book was a college textbook. I shouldn't be surprised.

When I first got involved with Kaiba's life, it was after my other self defeated him in Duel Monsters. Kaiba, then, vanished from school for weeks. Joey and I got picked up a limo one day. Mokuba was in the passenger seat and revealed that he is the vice-president of Kaiba Corporation (or Kaiba Corp. for short). He goes on that his brother was working hard on a project. Joey and I stayed the night.

The next day, Kaiba greeted us personally and took us to his "indoor" amusement park. On our way in, a former employee of his came up to us and claimed Kaiba was the "Devil". There, he challenged Grandpa and won. For me to duel him, Kaiba told us that we had to survive Death-T, a theme park of death. Tristan joined us and so did Téa when we learned that she got hired to be a guide for one of the games.

With my friends, I made it. I defeated Mokuba at Capsule Monsters and won the right to face Kaiba. Before leaving, though, Kaiba issued a "Penalty Game" on his **own **brother. The most horrific holographic projects he could make and the same punishment as what my grandfather faced. Putting his brother through it was too much. So, "we" rescued him. And in return, he saved Tristan.

My first memory of dueling Kaiba was a long road. Both of us struggled to remain one step ahead of the other. But, Kaiba was, and still is, a challenging opponent. I was losing hope, especially when I had to draw my "last" card. Yet, I remembered my friends. With their courage, I drew the final card for Exodia. Kaiba claimed he could explain, but my other self didn't listen as he enforced his own "Penalty Game". He shattered Kaiba's heart and in response, Kaiba was in a coma.

-Yugi Mutou

Yugi glances at his clock. _4:32… Man, today was a long day_, he thinks as his small frame leaps off his chair. He walks out into the hallway and follows the TV noise to the living room. Solomon Mutou sits on the blue couch with the remote in his hand. His gray hair still hides under his purple bandana. The playful violet eyes change to serious and cold.

"Grandpa?"

"Dad?" A woman calls from the kitchen. Her black hair reflects what light it could from the area.

"Asylum this, asylum that." The old man growls. "That boy has his reasons for keeping whatever he has a secret. Taking Kaiba to a mental institution will only hurt Mokuba."

Yugi sighs, "I think it would hurt them both, Grandpa. They only have each other."

Solomon stops and looks at his grandson. Slowly, the old man nods as he rises to his feet. He progresses to the stairwell and goes down. Yugi sighs again as his mother joins him.

"Go with him, Yugi…"

The teen nods and proceeds down the stairs. His grandfather sweeps the floor after turning his sign back to 'Open'. The old man whistled a tone that causes Yugi to pause and listen. Soon, Solomon stops and peers out the glass door.

"Awful weather. I hope that no one is caught out in it."

"Yeah," the teen agrees.

"Somebody could get sick. And laying around in bed is boring enough." The old man adds.

Yugi directs his attention back outside. Cars whisk by on the roads as the sidewalks remain vacant. Except for one. Someone trends the snow building up. Its frame hunkered down from the slowing building deposits on its shoulders. Small puffs of hot air appear once they meet the cold. A black baseball cap clicks its icicles while retaining its grip on the owner's head. The once brown winter trench coat now appears to be more of a dark chocolate.

Yugi leaps off his seat and dashes back to his room. He flings his red coat on and zips it shut as he runs back down. The stranger had paused under the small canvas roof. Solomon glances at him and then back outside before yelling, "Alice!!"

Alice quickly appears at the base of the stairs and gasps. "Bring him in! The poor man must be freezing!"

Yugi complies with her request. He steps outside and approaches the man.

"Sir, how about you come inside?"

The figure shifts its weight, a little more snow falling off the shoulders. It lifts its head. Sapphire eyes pierce Yugi's mind as it gasps, "Yugi…"

He responds by wrapping his right arm around the man's waist. The man places his left hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi slowly directs both of them inside. Solomon opens the door and closes it behind them. The man tightens his grip on Yugi as his knees wobble. Alice rushes up to her son and stranger, ushering them both further in. The man struggles with his balance though both mother and son support him now. His head tilts further down to the point that his chin barely touched the coats skin. The cap surrendered its hold and fell. A solid _**thuk**_ echoes around them.

Yugi looks up and his eyes widen. Chestnut hair covers the man's head. His bangs hang limply in his face. He slowly lifts his head back up. Ocean eyes stare out, void of emotion. He glances at the people next to him. Then, proceeds slowly into the living room with Yugi and Alice supporting him. There, his whole body went limp. Solomon and his daughter-in-law catch him and gently finish the fall.

"Kaiba?" Yugi gasps. "Grandpa, I'm going to call Mokuba!"

The teen ran back downstairs and reaches for the wall phone. His index finger hammers the number pad as a dial tone echoes in his ear. _Pick up, pick up…_

"Kaiba Manor? This is…"

"Please, may I speak to Mokuba?" Yugi rushes.

"Mokuba is a little busy at the moment…"

"Roland, if that's Seto, tell him to get his ass home now!!"

_What??? I'm talking to Roland! _Yugi's mouth drops as he continues listening to the conversation on the other line.

"Watch your language, young man."

"Seto's late! The weather's already pretty bad. Plus, he's now a twig!!"

"Hm… About Kaiba…" Yugi pauses, hoping that he broke up the argument.

"Huh? What about Mr. Kaiba?" The bodyguard questions.

"Hm… He's at my place. I saw him in front of the shop and helped him in," he answers.

"Shop?"

"Oh, it's me, Yugi. I live in the Kame Game Store."

He listens to Roland sigh in relief. But, he coughs up the courage to add, "Roland, I thinks he's unconscious. His coat is soaked through and a ball cap is frozen solid."

The bodyguard hisses, "All right. Master Mokuba and I will be there shortly."

"Thank you," Yugi replies just before the man hangs up. Then, he springs up the stairs.

Towels cover his rival's limp form. From further in, clicks echo along with Alice's muttering. Solomon carefully dried the CEO's head.

"What possessed him to walk in this weather?"

"I don't know, Grandpa, but to him, it was important."

Yugi plops next to Solomon and sadly stares down. Little blue tints the usually pale skin. The eyes that use to glare now hide under their covers. Faint goose bumps struggle to announce themselves. _Get here soon, Mokuba…_

* * *

Please take at least a couple seconds to review. Like I said, this story will contain some spoilers. Thanks for reading.


	3. Concern

**Inner Demons**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Man, I sound like a broken record.

Note from the Desk of Ash Kaiba: The manga is better than the anime in some ways. One reason is that the guns are still in it. Kaiba looks very good with a gun in his hand. The other is that some background information is only found in the manga format. It would help though if I weren't missing the majority of the Duelist series (Yu-gi-oh: Duelist or also known as Yu-gi-oh! Volumes 8-31).

For those wondering about Kaiba referring Gozaburo as 'father', he does call Gozaburo that in the fourth volume of the original series. In this story, for him, it was a slip of tongue.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Concern**

"_Ding ding."_

"Come on, Roland!" A voice sounds downstairs.

The teen jumps to his feet. His grandfather glances up at him and pats his back. His eyes speak his request before it leaves his mouth. Yugi nods as he jogs to the stairwell. He peers down at a boy with raven hair. A dark blue coat hangs open on his frame. Vibrant violet eyes plead for another set of steps behind him. The boy looks up at him and cries out, "Yugi!"

"Mokuba? Roland?"

From behind the young teen, a deep voice sounds, "Some assistance would be nice. I'll deal with your mouth later."

"If you're going to wash my mouth out, you have to do Seto's too." The boy snaps as the adult finally comes into view.

The silver covering of the duralumin case shines. The glasses covered eyes remind Yugi of a brown mineral with a gold glow. A cocoa brown turtle neck covers his chest as khakis protect the legs. He sighs and shifts his gaze up.

"Ah, Mr. Mutou. Thank you for the call," he greets as a smile forms on his face.

"Not a problem," Yugi replies as he sprints down, "Here, I'll carry something for you."

Roland's smile grows as he surrenders the case. "You'll need two hands."

Yugi complies and lumbers up the steps with the two guests behind. As they get closer, Mokuba struggles to stay close to Yugi, but surrenders to his instincts and springs up. Roland's body tenses and follows the young boy's up. His mouth cries out Mokuba's name over and over again. Yugi struggles to keep up, but the case restricts him to a limp. His lungs burn as he swallows more air. As his foot discovers no more steps, he forces his arms to carry their burden for a little longer.

"Thank you," the body guard replies as the case announces its presence next to him.

Yugi musters a smile before plopping down on the couch. Roland lays the case on its left side. Carefully, the man opens it, revealing the red lining and a fresh set of clothing. Yugi looks back at his rival. His chest barely rises with each breath. The towels were replaced by the maroon comforter from his mother's bed.

Roland tenderly removes a teal dress shirt, sending Yugi back to the days of Duelist Kingdom. He unwraps the young man's torso, revealing a bare chest. Yugi tries to look away, but is drawn to the faint markings on the pale flesh. Some appears to be thick lines that crisscross at random intersections. Others resemble more of circular pattern. _What on earth? What happened? Kaiba, how long have you been hiding these?_ He wonders as the black-haired slips the shirt over them. Then, he processes to button it shut.

"It looks like hypothermia. If I remember my training, it's best that we don't move him too much. I'll call his doctor to make sure that I'm remembering things correctly." Roland whispers.

Mokuba grips his knees tighter. "What can I do?"

"Snuggle close to his chest," Roland sighs, repeating the same process with a fresh pair of pants.

Yugi watches the adult with worry on his face. Again, he notices thick lines on his rival's slender legs. _Kaiba's also thinner… Man, I don't want to watch him waste away._

As Roland finishes rewrapping Kaiba's legs, Mokuba unties his shoes and slips into the blanket. He tucks his head under his older brother's chin and waits.

"I'll be my room, Grandpa," Yugi reports as the bodyguard rises to his feet and flips open his cell phone.

Solomon nods as he replies, "I need to watch the shop. Alice, can you help them if needed?"

Yugi's mom turns around; a latte in her hand. "Of course. If they want, they can use the dryer to dry the soaked clothes."

"Thanks, Mrs. Mutou," Mokuba says from his brother's side.

She smiles and nods. Knowing his mom had things taken care of, he slides off the couch and retreats into the hallway. He turns left and places his hand on the door frame. His concerned violet eyes stare out into the living room. With a heavy sigh, he steps into the small room. His bed lines the right wall. In front of him, his desk stands. It carries the burden of all his school books, lamp, pencils, pen, and most of all, his deck in a pure gold box.

Yugi looks up at his shelves, lined with books on games, history, and magic. He calmly approaches the desk and sits down in his swivel chair. He picks up the gold box and traces the Eye of Horus on the front panel. He then traces the hieroglyphs on the entire box. _Something you can see, but can't see._

He opens his top drawer and fishes out a black ball point pen. He fetches a small notebook with a pyramid drawn on papyrus on the front. _Thanks, Marik, Odion, and Ishizu. You're right. I am making use of this journal since Atem left._ He thinks as his opens it, flipping the pages to a blank page. He uncaps the pen and begins to write.

* * *

It's me again. For almost a week, no one has seen him person until now. Seto Kaiba was out in this awful weather. I spotted him outside the shop door. I grabbed my coat and led him inside. He lasted until we made it up to the living room and passed out. I called Mokuba, who brought Roland with him. Now, they're taking care of him.

Kaiba seemed to have a little blue tint to his skin at first. While waiting for Mokuba, Grandpa and I wrapped him up with some towels to absorb the moisture. Then, Mom retrieved her comforter from her bed. At that moment, I tended to the shop as Mom and Grandpa removed all the wet clothing.

Once I got the okay, I finished my business with the only customer in. Then, headed back up the stairs. Mom was back in the kitchen. She was probably preparing dinner for us and possible guests if needed. Grandpa had taken up his post near Kaiba's head. He started pushing the stubborn bangs back like he did when I was little.

We waited and eventually Mokuba and Roland arrived. Roland placed fresh clothes on Kaiba's now skinny body. It was thin before, but now… He's a freaking twig!

I want to help him, but Kaiba won't let me. His pride won't allow it.

I wish he would just stop pushing us away…

-Yugi

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first two. I look at it now and covered what I wanted to cover. Thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter typed for you all. I'll try to work in a cute Kaiba Mokuba moment from _Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist _Volume 23 too.


End file.
